Your turn: cook
by SHITSHITSHIT
Summary: well some of the organization members will get a turn to cook. The chapters are going to be pretty short..
1. Chapter 1

Hello people! This is a story that will be in script format, mode, or whatever you call it. My first fanfic is short. This will be chapters.

So… enjoy.

*Zexion*

Axel: We wouldn't have to do this if it wasn't for Zexion.

Roxas: at least we get some kind of food. That should taste good…. At least.

Axel: Well will see about that.

Later…

Zexion: Hello everyone I've made some apple tarts!

Xigbar: Well someone's a little happy.

Xaldin: Ya got that right.

Demyx: Wait a sec'. isn't it dinner time?

Zexion: So, what's the matter.

Demyx: But that's dessert.

Axel: Yea he's right.

Zexion: Well no one cares about what you say!

Saix: Okay. Calm down.

Zexion: YOU CALM DOWN!

Axel: That's it! Burn baby!

Zexion: WHAT THE FU-

Xemnas: Silence!

Luxord: Well… fair game eh?

End

Well more chapters will come!(Odd ending isn't it?)


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am going to try to make this chapter a little bigger.

Here ya go.

*Demyx*

Demyx: welcome people. I have made some food.

Marluxia: What is the food?

Demyx: OH! It's uh…uh…uh…um…

Marluxia: what ever.

Demyx: It's baked sitar.

Axel: Isn't that your sitar.

Demyx: no it isn't.

Axel it is.

Demyx: NO! IT! IS! NOT!

Axel: then summon your…Weapon.

Demyx: Fine!

AFTER 7 FAILED TIMES

Demyx: Oh Crap!

Axel: Told you!

Demyx: YOU SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BIT-

Axel: SHUT THE FU-

Demyx: SHUT YOUR AS-

Saix: Okay calm down.

Demyx&Axel: SHUT UP YOU sON OF BI-

Roxas: SHUT UP! SHUT YOUR UGLY! FREAKIN'! MOUTHS UP!

Lexaeus: O_O

Xaldin: O_O

Xigbar: O_O

Demyx: MY SITAR!

Axel: HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Xemnas: Kingdom Hearts! Give me more hearts! Give me a decent meal!

END

I'll try to make the endings a little weird.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third chap (if you lost count) and the second I made today.

* * *

Random Quote from somebody: I have bread that smells like cheese.

* * *

Okay let the story begin!

*Vexen*

Xigbar: Wow didn't think this scientist that's been cooped up in a lab all-

Xaldin: yea yea I get your point.

Vexen: I have some "overgrown" mushrooms that-

Marluxia: Oh my roses there's a hand coming out the mushrooms!

Axel: That was a little to close to an experiment.

Roxas: Yea. But it probably the experi-

Saix: I'm takin' this thing out! I'm goin' berserk!

Vexen: Wait! It's going to-

BAM SLAM BLAM SMACK SMASH SPLATTER

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Vexen: I told you that it would explode!

Saix: Don't be a baby.

Vexen: you're the crazed psycho

Saix: Well you shouldn't have put it so close to the experiment!

Marluxia: Well. Come on Demyx. We gotta water the flowers!

END

Well if ya have something to say :( Review (:


	4. Chapter 4

This fourth chap (You should know. Or do you?) and third today.

Yeah I have nothing to do (except for this).

So I will give you a gift for coming…A…nothing. But if you thought you were going to get something I'll let you tell me what the organization members will cook.

So have a nice day you people reading this.

*Axel*

Roxas: OoO

Axel: yes it's my turn.

Xemnas: Well… what did you cook?

Axel: I cooked spaghetti.

Saix; That's spaghetti?

Axel: watch it. In one second you could be bald. With a burnt head.

Saix: O.O

Axel: that's much better.

Demyx: It's burnt. Crispy. Failure.

Axel: You want me to take it away?

Marluxia: Yeah, thank you.

Lexaeus: Yes please.

Xigbar: Be my geust.

Axel: Okay I'll take it away. BURN BABY!

Roxas: AXEL WHAT THE HECK!

Axel: Fine. I won't burn the house down…again.

Zexion: ha ha ha that was a chapter of corruption! (What in the world?)

END

So you can PM me our whatever to tell me what…Marluxia, Larxene, or any other Org XII member than Axel, Zexion, Demyx, and vexen.

* * *

By the way this is a weird word: Kerfuffle. And yes it is real. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well I haven't done this story for a long time…but this is for…henvdemon of the sun(I think that's their name)

Xaldin

Xaldin:EH HEM… EH HEM… EH HEM… EH H-

Saix: Would you go already!

Xaldin: Well I made a snake sooufle' and-

Roxas: Whoa! There's somthin' crawling out of the thingamajig!

Xaldin: I was sure that I stabbed them in the heart…

Xigbar: Well if you didn't I WILL!

BAM BAM BAM!

Xigbar: Heh heh heeh.

Xaldin: why Would you do this to me?

Xigbar: because…You suck.

Xaldin: WWWHHHAAAAWWWWHHHAAaA!

Saix: You SUCK!

So this is very nice and just watch the next but last one…

B****H actually means female dog.


	6. Chapter 6

So I have to say this is the last one. So I hope you in joy.

Xemnas

Everyone: blah blah blah blah blah

Xemnas: Silence!

Everyone:…BLAH….

Xemnas: Now that I've got your attention I have prepared a stew.

Demyx: Does it have brains in it?

Xemnas: No.

12 more minutes of absurd questions…

Demyx: does it-

Xemnas: NO NO NO! Your more stupid than Roxas!

Roxas: Hey what was the other lump in your bed?

Xemnas: Uuhhhh…That was n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n—nonthing!

Roxas: Yeah right.

Sora: So what are we eating?

Everyone: …

Xemnas: Hey. Let's Gang up on him and beat the snot out of 'im.

Saix: Yeah. Then we can throw his body out the window.

Luxord: YOU SUCK!

Sora: Well I'll just be takin' this pot 'o stew and be leaving.

Everyone:…..

EveryoneExceptforXemnas: Yes he saved us from explosive diahreah!(I spelled it wrong but what ever.)

Xemnas: You all hate me!

Saix: Whack Xemnas to a bloody pulp so I can be the leader.

Sora : Can I still have the stew?

Saix: yes

Sora: Okay.

Whack Whack

Xemnas: wait I'll

Whack Bam Bam Thwack

Xemnas: m-m—m—ake y- -o-u s-t-st-st—st-stew.

Sora: Alright!

THEND

So This IS the last one… But don't be sad! 'cuz I have 3 other stories than this! And REVIEW!111!


End file.
